


Acceptance

by Nicnac



Series: More Than Saying Sorry [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encouraging word can make all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

“I’m seeing Lex,” Clark blurts out and then winces. That had gone more smoothly in his head.

Chloe raises a sculpted brow. “I’m assuming that that isn’t commentary on your vision.”

“Not quite,” Clark replies, blushing as furiously as he ever did as a teenager. “We’re, you know, _seeing_ each other.”

She thinks about it for a minute before asking. “Are you happy?” And the way she says it, it’s like the entirety of existence is completely dependent on his answer to this question.

“Yes,” he responds firmly. Of this, at least, he’s certain.

She smiles. “Good enough for me.”


End file.
